


Motorcycle Man

by Ak_Im_Here_Too



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ak_Im_Here_Too/pseuds/Ak_Im_Here_Too
Summary: When Rose happens to meet James Pond her entire life is turned upside down. Her ordinary friends at her high school worry about her random disappearances, while her co-workers at the coffee shop root for her and James's romance. With new friends and a secret life, Rose has no idea how she will keep her entire life of lies afloat.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Martha Jones/Mickey Smith, Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 3





	Motorcycle Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic but I hope it is good enough!!

“Come on Rose! You’re too uptight!” Martha teases, “We’ll have fun!” Rose shook her head, Martha and Mickey have been bothering her all day about one of the multiple parties she’d been invited to. Unfortunately Rose didn’t have an excuse not to go so when her two best friends found out, they were basically drooling on her all day. Rose wouldn’t consider herself as popular as Mickey or Martha but she wasn’t exactly invisible either. She was one of the people who everyone knew about but nobody talked to. 

“If you two keep bothering me about that bitchy trampoline’s birthday party I am going to stop talking to you!” Rose did a 180 as she faced the couple. As much as she loved her friends she had been third wheeling their dates for far too long. 

“Com”on sweethart! You know she doesn’t like you! Showing up would completely tear her apart! She only invited you to be polite!” Mickey tried to reason with the blonde. The two had been friends for years and even tried dating for a short while. It didn’t work out, but he was still her best friend. 

“Exactly what I was hoping to hear! Thank you Mickey” Rose replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “I’m now not talking to any of you so don’t even think of following me!” Rose walked off in a random direction. She didn’t have many friends so when he saw her lab partner, Amy standing in the general direction she was heading she decided to make conversation. “Hello Amy, I’m mad at my friends so I’m talking to you because I don’t know any of these other strangers.”

Amy chuckled, “Nice to know, well I need someone to cover for me anyway. So soon my brother will be pulling up in a bright ugly blue motorbike and I wanna sneak off to see my boyfriend before school ends so I need you to cover for me.” 

Rose nodded, “Blue motorbike, gotcha!” Amy quickly thanked her as she scurried off behind the school. Her and Amy’s relationship was a little complicated. Rose was one of the only friends Amy had, but Martha and Mickey got so jealous and protective when Rose talked to others that Rose felt more comfortable just staying with her close friends. As Rose’s thoughts started to tumble away from her she noticed as a sleek, bright blue motorcycle pulled into the pick up line. 

Rose skipped up to the bike and smiled at the masked man. “Hi, I’m Rose! You’re Amy’s brother right?” As the words flew through her mouth the man removed his helmet to reveal a VERY handsome young man. The next words she had planned got stuck in her throat, he was REALLY pretty. Of course he thought her hesitation was hilarious as he grinned wider than anyone she had ever seen.

“Yah, that’s me! My names James, James Pond.” He grinned at her and stuck out his hand to shake. Rose quickly regained her composure and took his hand. “And you said your name was Rose?”

Rose nodded, “So what do you do for a living?” she asked, making friendly conversation. She didn’t really know how to continue the conversation.

“I work as a lecturer at Gallifrey University. I’m also currently attending that school for my second doctorate in Astrology, my first is in Astronomy.” He answered. Rose raised her eyebrows, the man was only a few years older than her.

“Then I guess that makes you a proper doctor huh? Doctor James James Pond!” She and James laughed at her joke and their conversation continued before being cut abruptly short when Amy ran up to the two of them. 

“Hey, I’m back. I hope this wasn’t too awkward.” She asked James out of breath.

“No, not at all.” He flashed Rose one of his million dollar smiles as Amy got on the beautiful bike. “I’ll see you later Rose?” he asked. All Rose could do was nod as Amy and James rode off.

“Who was that?” Mickey asked while he and Martha made their way up to Rose. 

“Just a friend.” she told them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That day Rose walked to the coffee shop she worked at. She mostly had the afternoon shift after school with some older young adults. Rory was one of the bartenders she worked with, he was also Amy’s boyfriend. He was in their year and somehow always got there before Rose, which their manager, Donna, liked to rub in her face.

The day was calm for customers, and when 6:00 rolled around almost no one was entering the shop. Soon enough though, Amy skipped in and quickly made herself at home.

“Ah.. Donna! You will never guess who Rose met today.” She told the redhead, who promptly turned to face Rose. 

You told me you would mention if any male suitors came to seduce you!” She gaped.

“AMY!” Rose yelled, “Donna, he isn’t a ‘male suitor’! He’s Amy’s brother!”

“Yah but the two of them were flirting away when I came back to get a ride home. I swear, the two of them were basically undressing each other with their eyes!” Amy defended herself, “Definitely a ‘male suitor’”

Rory looked baffled as he walked into the room, “I don’t know what conversation I just walked in on, but I already know I want to be a part of it.”

Rose groaned, “Not you two Rory! Amy is insisting that me and her brother, Doctor James Pond, are meant to be!”

“I never said meant to be, but you definitely think so…” Amy grinned as she watched Rose blush redder than a tomato.

“AMY!”

Donna watched as the two went back and forth. She laughed at Rose’s complete and utter embarrassment while Rory tried to get the image of James ‘doing the hunkey dory’ with Rose out of his head.

Amy giggled, “Whatever, but here’s his number” she scribbled something down on a napkin, “for you to text when your getting sexy daydreams of-”

“Stopping you right there!” Rory added, “I do not need dirty images of Rose and your brother in my head next time we meet.” The entire group laughed at that comment and Rose pulled the phone number closer to her. Maybe she would use it.


End file.
